Something like deception
by Titou Moony
Summary: James a un faible pour Lily qui ne peut pas le supporter. De tous les maraudeurs, elle ne parle qu'à Remus...Alors que fait James? il échange de corps avec Remus bien sur! Traduction de FadingSlowly. RemusLilyJames
1. tout ce qu'il ait jamais pensé

**_Something_****_ like deception :_**

oO0°0Oo

**Résumé:** James a un faible pour Lily qui ne peut pas le supporter. De tous les maraudeurs, elle parle seulement à Remus… Alors que fait James ? Echanger de corps avec Remus bien sur ! (Remus/Lily et Lily/James)

**Disclaimer** les persos sont à JKR, et l'histoire à Fadingslowly ! Je n'ai que la traduction ! ;-p (et encore…)

**N/Titou** : Encore une histoire de Fadingslowly sur…Remus ! J'ai adoré l'idée et la façon dont elle est exploitée ! et en plus… he he… J'ai un faible pour les RL/LE dans les love/hate JL… (comme dans « the boy who loved Lily »…) Mais lisez et vous comprendrez pourquoi je la traduis ! (du moins j'espère ! ;-p)

**Remerciement **: à Sandrine Lupin, qui beta-reade trois de mes histoires dont celle-là ! et qui écrit une histoire sur Harry et Cie, avec un Remus bien présent !

* * *

**Chapitre1 :  
Tout ce qu'il ait jamais pensé…**

oO0°0Oo

"Je n'y arrive pas", remarqua sombrement James Potter à Sirius Black tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors un samedi soir après une petite virée nocturne à Pré-au-lard.

Sirius soupira. Il pouvait voir venir de loin une autre discussion interminable sur Lily Evans…

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas ?"

Ca y est, il avait posé l'inévitable question. Il savait que James lui aurait répondu de toute manière, qu'il lui ai demandé ou pas…

"Comment peut-elle parler à Remus et pas à moi ? Comment peut-elle être son amie et pas la mienne ?"

"Oh, et bien je ne sais pas, dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique, peut-être parce que tu n'es pas Remus ?"

James roula des yeux.

"Non, je suis sérieux. Nous traînons avec les mêmes gens, nous faisons les même choses, et nous suivons les même cours. Ou presque. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne me donne même pas l'heure alors qu'elle s'accroche autant à Remus ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle l'aime", lâcha distraitement Sirius.

James se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le visage sombre et ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

"J'espère que tu plaisantes…" grogna-t-il.

Sirius déglutit :

"Non, non, j'ai voulu dire en temps qu'ami. Peut-être qu'elle l'aime en tant qu'ami, tu vois ?"

"D'accord. Bien… Naturellement qu'elle l'aime bien", répondit James comme si ça allait de soi.

Sirius secoua la tête à la façon dont l'humeur de James pouvait varier quand on abordait le sujet Evans.

"Sinon", continua James, "elle ne lui aurait pas parlé tout à l'heure."

"Ouais", soupira Sirius, "et puis il y a le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux préfets."

"C'est vrai", dit James en inclinant la tête, "il y a aussi cela."

"Ouais…"

"Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble quand même", remarqua James avec un regard sombre, "ça me rend un peu…soupçonneux…"

"De Remus ?" demanda Sirius, étonné.

James hocha la tête, l'ai sombre, et Sirius éclata de rire.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies de soucis à te faire. C'est de Remus Lupin dont on parle ! Il sait qu'Evans est une chasse-gardée…"

oO0°0Oo

Remus Lupin plaqua Lily Evans contre le mur de la salle vide avec son corps en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Elle retourna le baiser avec autant d'ardeur, l'étonnant autant qu'elle-même. Les mains du jeune homme explorèrent son corps pendant que sa langue explorait sa bouche.

Lily était plus que surprise. Ils étaient entrain de patrouiller les couloirs de l'école, devoir de préfet, quand Remus avait soudainement repéré cette salle de classe vide dont la porte se tenait grande ouverte. Les deux étaient tombés d'accord que ça semblait louche et quand ils étaient entrés, Remus l'avait « attaquée ». A vrai dire, dire qu'elle était stupéfaite aurait été un euphémisme…

Elle l'éloigna soudainement, embarrassée :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" haleta-t-elle.

Il sembla alors aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

"Je suis désolé", bégaya-t-il, "je n'aurais pas dû… J'ai juste… C'est…" il fit une pause et reprit son souffle, "…nous devrions partir", finit-il en évitant ses yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, en partie parce qu'elle était encore confuse, et en partie parce qu'elle était toujours trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à la salle commune.

oO0°0Oo

James tournait en rond dans la chambre :

"Bon, et si j'essayais un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Sirius soupira :

"Mauvaise idée. Elle le verrait aussitôt."

"N'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas voir à travers un philtre d'amour !" s'emporta James, "n'est-ce pas Remus ?"

"Oh, je… je ne sais pas…" bégaya Remus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard :

"Hey, Remus, tu as glissé un ou deux bon mots sur moi à Evans comme je te l'avais demandé ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai fait", dit Remus en se recouvrant la tête avec les couvertures.

"Et… ?" demanda James, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, "qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Des trucs…" Marmonna Remus.

"Quel genre de truc ?" demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

"Je sais plus Prongs ! Ecoute, je suis vraiment fatigué. On peut pas parler de ça demain matin ?"

James soupira lourdement :

"Peux-tu seulement me dire un peu ce qu'elle a dit sur moi ?"

"Elle n'a pas dit grand chose", dit Remus, "B'nuit !"

Il roula et couvrit sa tête avec l'oreiller. James hocha la tête :

"Parfois les gars, vous n'êtes absolument d'aucune aide."

oO0°0Oo

Lily rougit en se regardant dans le miroir le matin suivant. Elle était la première levée, comme d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Hier, Remus Lupin l'avait embrassée. Remus Lupin l'avait vraiment… Elle soupira.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?" soupira-t-elle à son reflet.

Elle était venue à la conclusion il y a longtemps qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de spécial chez elle. Bien sûr, ses yeux avaient une brillante nuance de vert, et beaucoup de mecs la trouvaient jolie, mais… C'était pas ça. Ses cheveux n'avaient rien de spéciaux. Il y avait beaucoup de rousses dans le monde. Peut-être pas –exactement- sa nuance de roux mais…

Lily éclata de rire. Qui ça intéressait de toute façon ? Remus l'avait embrassée !

Elle essaya mille et une tenues différentes avant de décider d'associer un haut dos-nu jaune avec un jean sombre. Et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle mit une paire de boucles d'oreilles ! Ella coiffa ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombent en arrière en larges boucles auburn avant de s'arrêter à la taille. Puis elle mit une paire de basket et sourit d'un air incertain à son reflet.

Avant qu'elle ait fini, ses colocataires étaient toutes réveillées,irritées et grommelant. Elles cessèrent néanmoins de maugréer quand elles la virent. L'une d'entre elle, Émeline, la regarda juste fixement pendant quelques secondes. Lana, elle, éclata de rire et dit gentiment :

"Allez Lily ! Vas-y ! Fonce !"

Lily rougit encore plus et disparut dans la chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle stoppa. Que faisait-elle, mise sur son trente et un pour Remus ? Bien sûr, elle l'aimait, mais… Il saurait qu'elle s'était bien habillée pour lui… Elle fronça les sourcils. Et si elle était un peu trop bien habillée ? Et si hier n'avait été qu'une erreur…

Lily secoua la tête : 'Non' chuchota-t-elle, 'on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un par erreur'. Néanmoins, elle descendit en bas en hésitant, et rampa pratiquement jusqu'à la salle commune.

"Hey ! Evans ! Quoi de neuf ? "

Lily s'arrêta et se retourna vers la voix. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient assis sur des chaises devant le feu, bien qu'ils se soient assis sur celles-ci à l'envers. Etrangement, Lily ne put trouver le cœur de s'éloigner.

"Salut !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en leur faisant un petit signe.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours (et manqua le regard stupéfait de James et Sirius) mais ne vit Remus nul part. Ni Peter d'ailleurs.

"Avez-vous vu Remus ?" demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

Les yeux de James rétrécirent :

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un regard suspicieux, "qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Remus ?"

"Devoirs de préfets !" répondit-elle d'un ton cassant, puis en se retournant vers Sirius, "est-il dans son dortoir ?"

"Nope, mais il doit être dans la Grande Sale."

"Qui ?" demanda une voix grinçante derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers le visage ensommeillé de Peter.

"Remus ?" demanda encore le stupide garçon.

"Ouais", répondit Sirius. "Eh Evans, on descend à la Grande Salle, tu veux venir ?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" répondit Lily en jetant un regard oblique à James.

Il était entrain de lui sourire en coin et elle refoula la terrible envie qu'elle avait de lui faire une grimace. Il l'agaçait tellement parfois… mais au lieu de lui grimacer, elle passa simplement le portrait.

C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas le grand sourire de James derrière elle.

oO0°0Oo

* * *

Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre de traduit ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je transmettrais !

Bisous à tous !

Titou


	2. Confessions et mauvaises idées

_Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout propre, déjà corrigé avec RAR et tout... C'est pas beau la vie ?- Alors merci à Sandrine Lupin, grande beta-readeuse et relectrice de chapitres ! ;-p_

_Et j'écris ou traduit aussi d'autres fics sur Remus, alors allez voir ! Il suffit de cliquer su mon nom, en haut pour accéder à ma bio.XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Titou_

* * *

**_Something_****_ like deception :_**

**Chapitre 2 :  
Confessions et mauvaise idée :**

oO0°0Oo

Remus se figea en la voyant. Elle venait de dépasser les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'air sublime. C'était largement assez pour faire s'étrangler n'importe quel gars avec sa nourriture… Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Remus commença à paniquer. Et si elle disait quelque chose sur le baiser ? En face de James ? Il se leva et marcha entre les tables, tête basse.

" Hey, Moony !" cria Sirius.

Remus jura à voix basse. Maintenant elle l'avait vu. Il se retourna avec réluctance vers ses amis.

" Salut"

Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Lily, évitant ses yeux interrogateurs.

" Tu as déjà fini ?" demanda James avec scepticisme.

Moony n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui mangeait rapidement. C'était plutôt le genre de mangeur tranquille –celui que tout le monde attend toujours parce qu'il insiste pour mâcher _toute_ la nourriture. Remus acquiesça, et jeta un regard en coin à Lily qui maintenant essayait de ne pas le regarder. Il se sentit rougir. 'Pourquoi doit-elle avoir l'air si jolie ?' pensa-t-il.

" Tu n'as qu'à aller faire ton rôle de préfet avec Lily alors", dit Sirius, "on se rejoindra à Pré-au-lard plus tard !"

Remus suivit silencieusement Lily à la bibliothèque. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait un rapide tour des lieux du regard. Il la suivit et ils empruntèrent quelques allées avant qu'elle stoppe. Elle se retourna et le regarda :

"Et bien… hum… tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre rôle de préfet", commença-t-elle nerveusement.

Remus acquiesça. Il était soudainement incapable de parler. Il était comme une biche subjuguée par des phares de voiture, sauf qu'il était subjugué par l'intensité du regard de la jolie rousse. Elle le regardait avec l'air d'attendre une réponse. Remus la regarda en retour :

"Je… Euh…"

Il déglutit. Maintenant il avait envie de l'embrasser. Encore. Il recula d'un pas, en essayant de contrôler ses hormones.

"Remus, je…" elle stoppa, rougissant furieusement, "je pense que j'ai besoin de…"

"D'explications ?" murmura Remus.

Lily acquiescé, fixant le sol.

oO0°0Oo

James les dévisagea, avant de secouer la tête :

"Je ne comprends vraiment rien !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Sirius :

"Elle t'a même parler ce matin !"

Sirius éclata de rire :

"Et bien, que puis-je dire d'autre ? J'ai un don avec les femmes, je les envoûte !"

"Un envoûtement tu dis, huh ?" demanda James, plissant les yeux.

Il croisa les bras.

"Quel envoûtement ? L'envoûtement d'un imbécile qui ne peut même pas se souvenir de la fille qu'il embrasse ?"

Peter et lui éclatèrent de rire.

"Trèèès amusant", répliqua sourdement Sirius, "dommage que toi tu ne puisses pas envoûter Evans. Pour que par exemple elle ne puisse plus savoir si elle parle à toi ou à Remus."

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent et il eut un grand sourire comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle :

"Padfoot ! On a qu'à le créer ce sort !"

Sirius le dévisagea, ébahi :

"Quoi ?"

"Et si Remus échangeait de corps avec moi ? Juste pour une journée ? Remus pourrait la courtiser tant que quand nous reprendrions nos corps, elle soit définitivement amoureuse de moi !" James finit, en riant.

Sirius rit aussi :

"Excellente idée, Prongs !"

Peter hocha la tête :

"Mais si Remus ne voulait pas échanger de corps avec toi ?" demanda-t-il.

James prit une expression inquiète :

"Il voudra bien", répondit-il, "l'air pas vraiment convaincu, "oubliez l'excursion à Pré-au-lard les gars. Allons à la bibliothèque chercher cet enchantement."

oO0°0Oo

"Et bien… hum… Je t'aime", murmura Remus.

Il fixa le sol, avant de se rendre compte que dévisager les dalles de la bibliothèque ne le rendait pas plus sûr de lui. Il se força lui-même à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts

Elle rougit soudainement.

"Je… Je t'aime aussi…" Chuchota-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il lui aussi, l'air ébahi.

Elle acquiesça, et son visage s'éclaira soudainement avant d'éclater de rire :

"Excellent !" chuchota-t-il, "veux-tu être ma petite amie alors ?"

Lily acquiesça, son visage s'enflammant et devenant presque aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Remus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

" J'ai le droit maintenant…" souffla-il doucement, et elle rit contre ses lèvres.

C'était parfait. C'était le paradis.

oO0°0Oo

"Est-ce que ça serait dans la réserve ?" demanda james.

Il se retourna. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans la bibliothèque. Même Mme Pince était quelque part d'autre.

"Oui, probablement", convint Sirius, "tu peux entrer sans te faire voir."

"Moi ?" demanda James en plissant les yeux, "seul ?"

"Oui", répondit Sirius en souriant, "je ferai le guet."

Sirius était assis depuis quinze minute quand il vit Evans et Remus émerger d'un coin de la librairie. Il tomba presque de sa chaise et il vit qu'ils semblaient aussi surpris que lui. Et ils étaient même… entrain de se tenir la main ?

"Sirius !" s'exclama Remus, "qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est James ?"

"Uh… rien…" répondit Sirius en essayant de ne pas rougir, "je ne sais pas."

Il inclina la tête vers Evans. Remus ne sembla pas comprendre le message, mais Evans le vit. Et elle lui lança un regard furieux.

"Bye, Remus, je te verrais plus tard !" dit-elle avant de partir d'un air furieux.

"Que faisiez-vous ?" demanda Sirius.

Remus rougit.

"Des trucs de préfet", marmonna-t-il, "et toi ?"

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent dangereusement :

"Quelque chose de beaucoup plus important… Attends que James revienne. Je suis sur qu'il veut te voir."

Quelques minutes plus tard, James revint en courant de la Réserve, un livre dans les mains. Il riait et son rire s'agrandit quand il vit Remus.

"Remus, Remus, Remus", dit James avec un grand sourire, "juste la personne que je voulais voir !"

oO0°0Oo

* * *

Et maintenan,t un énorme remerciement à tout ceux qui ont reviewé car Ariana s'est remise à écrire du coup !'PS: l'histoire est finie en anglais maintenant… ça me motive pour traduire!XD)

**Les RAR :**

_Sandrine Lupin_ : merci de beta-readé aussi mes deux traduc !Je sais que c'est du boulot pourtant ! Et…. Tu pourras voir en avant-première comment ça va se terminer pour eux ! de rien

_Werewolf_ : ta première review que tu me laisses ? merci d'avoir franchi le cap alors !

_Lady Lyanna_ : merci de t'être proposée ! Et merci pour la review !-

_Morri_ : je suis vraiment super contente que ma traduc t'es remontée le morale ! c'est vrai que c'est très efficace pour se remonter le morale une bonne fic ! Et je suis sur que tu traduis très bien aussi ! (de toute façon, on va vite essayer…)

_Alisa__ Admas_ : Eh ! Faut pas s'habituer !lol merci !

_Shiriliz_ : effectivement, je connais Gody ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai décidé à laisser une review ! Gody m'a demandé de te faire un peu de pub alors je t'en ai fait en haut, j'espère que ça te gène pas ? Bisous !

_Cerri__ cherry_ : he he.. moi aussi j'adore Remus amoureux! contente que l'idée d'un Lily Remus ne te révolte pas et ne te soulève pas le coeur! Tkt, je lâche pas! Tant que tu continueras à m'envoyer des reviews aussi encourageante, ça ne risque pas !-

_Sirie-steffy_ : merci ! Contente que ça te plaise autant !

_Evilgirl123_ : merci !

_Angelina__ johnson_: hello! Et ouais, moi aussi je voie bien Lily amoureuse de lupin, comme dans Married ou the boy who loved Lily, mais c'est vrai que c'est plus rare que Remus aimes Lily aussi! Merci pour la review!

_Alieonor_ : merci ! Voilà la suite ! C'est toi qui m'y fait repensé !

_Liza Black_ : je suis contente que tu aies lu malgré que ce soit sur Remus et Lily ! C'est vrai que d'hab c'est plus Lily qui aime Remus et pas l'inverse… (comme dans maried et the boy who loved Lily parmi mes fics préféré pour cette raison en partie !) Merci pour la review !

_Gody_ : j'espère que je t'ai pas choquée…éè

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!

Titou


	3. Doutes, regrets et étranges sentiments

**_Something like deception :_**

* * *

**__**

**_Auteur original:_**_ FadingSlowly alias Ariana S._

**_Traductrice :_**_ Titou Moony (encore moi ! o)_

**_Disclaimer_**_ Les idées sont de Ariana et les personnages que tu reconnaîtras non. Et moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic que j'ai adoré !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :  
Doutes, regrets et étranges sentiments…**

oO0°0Oo

« Non » répondit Remus. Il semblait plus abasourdi qu'autre chose.

« Allleeeeeeeeez, Moony… Pourquoi pas ? » gémit James.

« C'est malhonnête ! » rétorqua Remus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme fou. C'était une idée complètement folle ! Il ne pouvait pas échanger de corps avec James ! Au moins, pas maintenant, de toute manière…

« Malhonnête, malhonnête » dit Sirius, avec une petite pichenette dédaigneuse de la main, « C'est vite dit. Et de toute façon ça ne pose pas de problème. Elle tombera amoureuse de James et tout le monde vivra heureux dans le meilleur des mondes après, comme dans ces contes moldus. »

'Tout le monde, sauf moi' pensa Remus sombrement. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. « Rien à faire » dit-il fermement « Il n'y a pas moyen, et de toute façon, elle ne tomberait pas vraiment amoureuse de james. Elle tomberait amoureuse de moi dans le corps de James. »

« Et bien, c'est le but, non ? La faire tomber amoureuse de mon corps ? » interrompit James, « Nous pourrions nous occuper des changements de personnalité après que nous soyons redevenus nous-même »

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.

« mais et mon état de loup-garou ? » tenta Remus.

A ça, James et Sirius eurent un grand sourire, au plus grand désappointement de Remus.

« Nous pensions que tu pourrais soulever ce problème » dit James « donc nous avons consulté ton planning. Tu t'es juste transformé il y a deux semaines. Tu as deux semaines jusqu'à ce que tu te transformes encore »

'Mince' jura Remus silencieusement. 'Pense Moony, pense !' « Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Lily peut tomber amoureuse en une journée ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

James et Sirius se calmèrent et se regardèrent. 'Aha !' pensa Remus, en jubilant. Sirius rit nerveusement, « Oh, allez, Moony, nous avons entendu les filles parler de toi. Tu as du « charisme ». »

Remus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Non » déclara Remus fermement. Son corps se consumait de culpabilité. 'Je suis un horrible ami' pensa-t-il. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de défaite, et Remus se sentit revivre, ce qui le faisait se sentir encore pire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas être James, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas que James soit lui… seul avec Lily.

oO0°0Oo

Lily se sourit à elle-même. Elle était une bulle de béatitude flottant autour de Poudlard. Deux fois, elle fonça dans quelqu'un, et elle ne nota même pas les regards narquois qu'ils lui envoyèrent.

'Remus, Remus, Remus,' pensa-t-elle, soupirant. Lily eut à nouveau un immense sourire. C'était comme si elle était tombée amoureuse en une nuit, mais elle savait profondément que non. De tous les garçons de Poudlard, Remus était le plus gentil, le plus doux, le plus honnête… et certainement celui qui embrassait le mieux !

Elle n'était définitivement pas tombée amoureuse en une nuit. Elle connaissait toutes ses qualités depuis la première année (avec une exception pour le baiser) et elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis la troisième. Quand elle s'était aperçu cette année qu'il était l'autre préfet, son estomac avait fait un petit bond.

« Ca fait cinq ans » soupira-t-elle. « Cinq ans que nous nous connaissons, et cette année nous admettons enfin que nous nous aimons. »

Elle sourit à un enfant passant avec une sucette. Elle se souvenait de ces pubs moldues, « Combien de coups de langues faut-il pour atteindre le centre de la sucette ? »

Ensuite, elle pensa à sa propre question « Combien de temps cela prend-t-il pour tomber amoureux ? »

oO0°0Oo

« Ne faudrait-il pas tout le temps du polynectar ? demanda Sirius. Ils avaient laissé Remus et étaient retournés dans le dortoir.

James approuva. « oui, c'est pourquoi je vais vieillir la potion »

« Tu vas vieillir une potion ? » Sirius demanda, plissant les yeux.

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? » dit James, cherchant dans le livre de sort qu'il était entrain de consulter.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que ça ait été fait avant… »

« Cool. Nous serons les premiers à le faire, alors, » dit james en riant. "Demain matin, nous en verserons dans son jus de citrouille ou dans son eau."

« Ce sera finit demain matin ? » demanda Sirius, surpris.

« J'espère. Au plus tard, demain après-midi, » dit James. Il soupira. "Je suis trop impatient d'avoir Evans dans mes bras."

oO0°0Oo

Remus la regarda, une impression inquiète sur le visage. Il était dehors et les étudiants de Poudlard revenaient, un par un. Lily était la dernière, et c'était la plus belle fille. Il se réprimanda lui-même silencieusement. 'C'est malhonnête' se dit-il 'tu es un épouvantable ami. Comment expliqueras-tu ça à James ?'

« Remus ? » une douce voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il fit le focus sur le visage en face de lui et sourit quand il réalisa que c'était Lily. « Pourquoi es-tu assis sur le sol ? »

'Attendant ton retour à Poudlard, Lily' pensa-t-il 'pour pouvoir voir ton magnifique visage au moment où tu reviendrais. En plus, je vais devenir fou sans toi proche de moi tout le temps.' Il sourit. C'était tellement pathétique. C'est ce que Sirius ou James auraient pu dire à une de leurs conquêtes. Le sourire disparut. James…

« Tout le monde est retourné à l'intérieur » dit-elle en frissonnant un peu. Ensuite elle rougit légèrement et sourit. « Mais nous pouvons rester dehors si tu veux. »

Il se mit sur ses pieds lentement, ensuite tendit les bras et caressa légèrement sa joue. « Tu as froid ? » répondit-il. « Nous devrions aller à l'intérieur. »

« Okay » elle dit joyeusement, tendant les bras vers lui pour le serrer contre elle. Il la serra en retour et combattit un sourire. Il n'avait pas le droit de sourire. 'Qu'est ce que James dirait ?' pensa-t-il. Une autre pensée le frappa et il s'écarta soudainement d'elle. Elle le regarda, clairement confuse.

« As-tu…?" il fit une pause, puis il demanda avec hésitation, "l'as-tu dit à quelqu'un, pour nous?"

Lily le regarda. Il pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Ses yeux cherchait la signification de sa phrase.

« Non, » répondit-elle finalement.

Remus eut un petit sourire de soulagement. 'ouf' pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard intense sur lui.

Il tressaillit et lui jeta un regard. Maintenant, qu'était-il supposé dire ? 'Et bien, voyons voir, mon meilleur ami est amoureux de toi, et donc s'il découvre notre relation je lui aurais brisé le cœur ?' Tu parles !

« C'est trop tôt, » dit-il, évitant son regard et espérant pouvoir être un meilleur menteur.

« Je vois » répondit-elle. « Donc, tu ne veux pas que je le dise à quelqu'un ? »

Il hocha la tête, encore évitant son regard. « S'il te plait, ne le fais pas. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, mais… sommes nous officiellement 'ensemble' maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Remus approuva, lui lançant un regard en coin pour voir si elle était en colère ou quelque chose d'autre. Etonnement, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Ca le fit aussitôt sourire en retour.

« Je suppose que ce sera romantique, » dit-elle, pensive. « En quelque sorte un secret au clair de lune… »

« Au clair de lune ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Lily rougit. « Et bien… en quelque sorte. C'est juste quand je pense à la romance, je pense à des ballades main dans la main sous la pleine lune. C'est vraiment stupide, je sais, mais c'est une de mes fantaisies… »

Remus la regarda intensément. 'Ô combien ironique' pensa-t-il tristement. 'La seule chose qu'elle veut faire avec moi, et je ne serai pas capable de faire ça avec elle.'

Ils se prirent la main, marchant pour retourner au château, et une petite part de lui pensa 'Mais James pourrait'.

oO0°0Oo

Remus était douloureusement au courant que Sirius et James l'avaient regardé toute la journée. Pour quelque raison, ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement gentils. Ca le rendait suspicieux. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il leur demandait ce qui se passait, ils souriaient juste, mystérieusement, et refusaient de répondre.

Il finit par ne plus s'en occuper quand il but son eau et qu'ils lui faisaient presque des trous dans la peau à force de le regarder.

« Bon sang, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.

Il vit qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards confus et ensuite se retournèrent vers lui.

« Rien, » dit Sirius, semblant surpris. « Rien du tout. »

Remus se tâta l'intérieur de la bouche avec sa langue. 'Est-ce que c'est juste moi ?' pensa-t-il 'ou cette eau a un léger goût… étrange ?'

« Avez-vous mis tous les deux quelque chose dans ma boisson » demanda-t-il d'un air sévère.

« Non, » dit James, semblant aussi surpris que Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête et se leva. « Je me sens un peu fatigué. Venez dans le dortoir et réveillez-moi pour les cours dans vingt minutes » dit-il. 'Étrange,' pensa-t-il. Ses jambes semblaient plus lourdes avec chaque marche qu'il montait pour arriver à la salle commune. Bientôt il ne pourrait à peine marcher.

Il murmura le mot de passe –« sauce tomate »- et trébucha dans la salle commune, se souvenant à peine de fermer le portrait derrière lui. Il pouvait difficilement garder les yeux ouverts.

'Je ferai bien un petit somme, tiens' pensa-t-il. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse atteindre le lit, il s'effondra et ses genoux le trahir. Et avant qu'il puisse enregistrer qu'il tombait, son esprit devint blanc et tout s'éteignit.

oO0°0Oo

* * *

_Voilà ! un nouveau chapitre de traduit ! je sais, ça faisait longtemps, mais je préfère me consacrer à mes fics d'inventions, mais ça détend bien de traduire sans vraiment devoir imaginer !_

_Et je remercie tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont reviewé ou qui m'ont rappelé d'écrire la suite ! Donc merci **à Sandrine Lupin**, qui a aussi corrigé ce chapitre, et sont les commentaires me sont toujours utiles ! merci à **Morri**, fidèle revieweuse ! (tt pas, Ariana sait tout déjouer ! mdr… et n'oublie pas l'échange de corps ! he he he et merci pour l'encouragement pour mes exams !) à **Alisa**** Adams** (non c'est toujours un plaisir !) à **Alienor** (ravie que ça te plaise autant !) à **Lily la trigresse** ! (ça faisait longtemps ! mici !) à **Pitite**** Maraudeuse** (effectivement je l'avais pas reçue !) à **Gody** (remise du choc ?) à **Kikou224** ! à **Fée Fléau** et **Cerry**** Cherry**, à **Clic la Magnifique** et **Roxane de Bormelia** ! à **Alinemcb54** ! et à **Pallas-via-Caesar** pour sa superbe review avec une magnifique analyse !XD_

Bisous et merci de lire !

Titou


	4. Apparences trompeuses

**N/T:**_ Désolée pour le retard! et merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs qui me soutiennent malgré des updates très irréguliers... promis, j'essaierai d'updater rapidement cette histoire à partir de maintenant! et merci à tous pour votre soutien! (je vous aurais bien remercier individuellement, mais les RAR sont désormais interdites dans les chapitres, et répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre par mail seraient inutiles car je suis sure que vous avez oublié ce que vous aviez écrit, depuis le temps...é.è)_

_J'espère que le sort de Lily, Remus et James vous intéresse encore! si c'est le cas, voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Titou_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Something Like Deception**_

**CHAPITRE IV:  
****Apparences trompeuses et sentiments blessés**

oO0°0Oo

Lily Evans était une épave. Remus avait été absent toute la journée, et quand elle avait essayé d'en parler avec James et Sirius, ils avaient eu l'air absents plus qu'inquiets. Elle donna d'un air morose le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et fit un pas dans la Salle Commune.

« Potter ? » Pensa-t-elle. Il était endormi sur un des canapés. « C'est bizarre. Je jurerais l'avoir vu dans le Grand Hall. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis s'avança vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Potter ! » siffla-t-elle.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. « Il ne porte pas ses lunettes » pensa-t-elle vaguement. Il la dévisagea longuement, en état de choc.

« Lily! Qu-quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que les cours ont déjà commencé?"

Lily le regarda fixement. « Lily ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « On s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant ? Et de quoi es-tu entrain de parler ? Les cours ont commencé il y a longtemps. Le dîner est presque fini. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. « J'ai manqué des cours ? Tous les cours ? »

Lily le regarda à nouveau fixement. « De quoi tu parles Potter ? Tu étais là ! »

Il commença à secouer la tête. « Non, je… » Il s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda. "Potter?" répéta-t-il. « Potter ? »

Lily continuait à le dévisager. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore et il la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, puis il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose. « James Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « je suis James Potter ? »

Lily lui lança un regard furieux. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je gâche mon temps avec toi, Potter. Où est Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

James prit une profonde respiration, et secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis…. »

Avant qu'il puisse finire, le portrait s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Sirius Black.

oO0°0Oo

Sirius laissa tomber le gobelet de jus de citrouille qu'il portait. « James ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais… »

James secoua la tête violemment et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent.

« IMPOSSIBLE!" s'exclama-t-il. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily et il sourit avec nervosité. « Oh, salut Evans. J'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! »

Lily leurs lança un regard furieux et soupçonneux. « Où est Remus ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James (qui était, il venait de le comprendre, Remus) et sourit. « oh, pas loin… » répondit-il de façon désinvolte.

Lily souffla rageusement. « Vous êtes ses amis ! Il a été absent toute la journée ! Vous vous foutez complètement de savoir où il est ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Remus/James ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Lily… »

« Arrête de m'appeler Lily ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un air digne et les regarda d'un sale œil, ce qui fit sourire Sirius et tressaillir Remus/James.

oO0°0Oo

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous avec mis cette fichue potion dans ma boisson malgré tout ? » Cria Remus plus tard dans le dortoir.

Le vrai James blanchit. « Euh… désolé ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

« Désolé ? DÉSOLÉ ? » Hurla Remus. « Bande d'idiots ! Je ne veux pas être James Potter ! »

« Remus ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! » Dit Sirius. Quand Remus lui envoya un regard qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Lily, il ajouta « et de toute façon ça partira d'ici une heure ou deux. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! » Cria Remus. « J'avais dit non ! Est-ce que vous réalisez que j'ai manqué tous les cours ? Comment suis-je sensé rattrapé tout ça ? Et je suis sûr que Lily n'est pas la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil. « Oui, nous savons » commença James d'une voix calme « Et nous sommes vraiment désolés. »

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Remus s'effondra sur son lit. « Et ta vision est horrible… » marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. James sourit.

« Hey, euh…Moony ? Maintenant que tu es moi, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais avoir un mot ou deux avec Evans, par hasard ? »

Remus ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. « Quoi ? » Répondit-il d'un ton sec « S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! »

James sourit avec hésitation. « S'il te plait ? »

Avant que Remus puise dire non, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du dortoir.

Le regard de Sirius passa d'un James à l'autre et il ouvrit très légèrement la porte. « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant derrière l'embrasure. Remus et James se tendirent pour entendre qui était la personne de l'autre côté.

« Ca n'est plus amusant ! » Répondit une Lily à la voix enrouée.

'A-t-elle pleuré ?' Pensa Remus. La culpabilité le foudroya à la pensée d'être la cause de sa tristesse. Il lança un regard méchant à James, qui n'y paya aucune attention.

« Où est-il Sirius ? J'ai fouillé le château entier… » continua Lily.

« Je suis sure que tu n'as pas cherché dans tout le château » répondit doucement Sirius. « Peut-être qu'il a une affaire quelque part, à l'extérieur… »

Lily se tut pendant un moment. « Il m'évite c'est ça ? » Dit-elle finalement d'une voix vaincue.

En entendant ça, Remus se leva d'un bond et courut à travers la chambre, ouvrant la porte un peu plus. « Lil… » Sirius lui donna un coup de coude « Evans ! » Commença-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Lily avait commencé à s'éloigner dans l'escalier, mais elle se tourna au son de sa voix. Remus s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Son cœur se déchira en deux.

« Evans… » commença Remus, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était maintenant la personne qu'elle méprisait alors qu'hier elle l'embrassait. « Euh, je… je suis sure qu'il ne t'évite pas. » Finit-il par dire sans conviction.

Lily essuya rapidement une larme qui menaçait de tomber. « Où est-il alors ? » Demanda-il, le scrutant du regard.

Remus combattit le désir de l'embrasser. 'Merlin, elle est vraiment belle avec le visage strié de larmes' pensa-t-il. 'Elle a du pleuré un peu plus tôt.'

Remus réprima ses pensées. « Je…je ne sais pas. » Bégaya-t-il.

Lily lui lança un léger sourire. « Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas » dit-il aussi sèchement qu'elle put. « Tu sais, tu es un horrible menteur, Potter. »

Elle commença à partir à nouveau, et Remus, le cœur lourd, ne put rien faire à part la laisser partir.

oO0°0Oo

James souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. « Elle t'a souri ? » Demanda-t-il tout excité. « Enfin, je veux dire, elle _m'_a souri ? »

Remus approuva, d'un air malheureux. 'J'aurais du lui dire' pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment Remus utilisant du Polynectar elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi. Et s'il lui avait dit que James avait le béguin pour elle et voulait utiliser Remus pour lui faire la cour, James l'aurait tué. En plus, il aurait pu laisser échapper qu'il sortait avec elle. Remus frissonna… 'quel cauchemar ça serait' pensa-t-il, se sentant coupable à nouveau.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » L'interrompit la voix de Sirius.

Remus sursauta et son visage devint rouge. « Pardon ? »

« Ce truc que tu as avec Evans… ».

Remus le regarda simplement avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration. Comment avait-il deviné ?

« Tu sais, cette capacité à la faire tomber amoureuse de toi ? » Demanda Sirius. « Combien de temps ça va te prendre ? Tu penses que tu pourrais y arriver avant mercredi ? »

« Mais… Aujourd'hui c'est lundi ! » S'exclama Remus.

« C'est vrai, ce qui fait que tu n'auras que toute la journée de demain pour être lui. »

« Non ! » Rétorqua Remus passionnément. « D'ailleurs, qui serait moi ? »

« Ta da ! » James, ou plutôt Remus Lupin portant une paire de lunettes, sortit de la salle de bain et commença à tournoyer autour.

Remus les regarda sous le choc. Il était littéralement muet –muet et abasourdi.

« 'suppose que je n'aurais plus besoin de ça ! » remarqua James joyeusement, enlevant ses lunettes et les lançant à Remus. Elles atterrirent sur ses genoux.

Sirius sourit, son regard passant de Remus à James puis inversement.

« Je dois dire que ça ne semble pas aussi mal d'être toi que je ne le pensais » remarqua James avec les yeux écarquillés, une expression encore jamais vue sur le visage de Remus. Sirius éclata de rire. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant minutieusement. « Oops ! » Sirius glissa sur le sol, le visage contorsionné de rire.

« Non » répondit Remus d'une voix rauque « c'est pas amusant. »

James bailla. « C'est ok, Moony » dit-il d'un air endormi. "Ca sera fini avant que tu..." ses yeux tournèrent soudainement derrière sa tête et il s'effondra par terre.

Sirius courut vers lui. « Prongs ! » cria-t-il, le tournant vers lui. Il soupira avec soulagement une seconde plus tard, et sourit. James ronflait.

oO0°0Oo

Remus s'assit et s'étira. Il sourit. Le cauchemar était terminé. Le polynectar ne durait qu'une heure, et comme c'était le matin, il était sur d'être de retour dans son corps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta soudainement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il sauta hors du lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. « Salut, beau gosse ! » répondit celui-ci joyeusement. Remus gémit.

Le visage de James Harold Potter le dévisageait.

* * *


	5. Explosion de colère et soupçons

oOo

**Something Like Deception  
**_**De FadingSlowly  
**__(traduit par Titou Moony)_

°O°

_

* * *

N/T: Hello! merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! je ne peux plus faire de RAR dans le chapitre, donc je répondrai individuellement à voscommentairesgrâce à la nouvelle fonction 'reply review'. Comme toujours, vos messages (critiques ou éloges) sont les bienvenus, et extrèmement motivants!D encore merci... et bonne lecture!

* * *

_

o

**CHAPITRE V  
Explosion de colère et soupçons**

o

« Comment se fait-il que l'effet de la potion n'ait toujours pas disparu ? » Demanda Remus à ses amis, qui semblaient presque aussi perdus que lui. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Moony, calme-toi… Peut-être… j'ai peut-être mal préparé la potion, ou je sais pas quoi… » commença James nerveusement.

Remus lui lança un regard corrosif et croisa fermement les bras.

« Et bien alors, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'arranger ça. Maintenant. »

Sirius recula. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Remus aussi peu dans son état normal avant, et Sirius n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être blessé.

« Eh bien, tu vois… hem… Le truc c'est que… j'ai ramené le livre à la bibliothèque… » bégaya James.

« JE M'EN FOUS !" Hurla Remus. « Je veux récupérer mon corps ! »

« Je... Je ne peux pas l'avoir là maintenant… Madame Pince sera là. Elle ne me laissera pas aller dans la section interdite. »

« Alors je vais voir Professeur Dumbledore." Dit abruptement Remus. Il se tourna vers la porte.

Une main attrapa le bras de Remus brutalement. Remus fut obligé de se tourner pour faire face à un Sirius en colère. « Ne sois pas stupide, » siffla Sirius. « Tu réalises que si tu vas voir Dumbledore, James sera renvoyé par ta faute, hein ? »

« Je m'en fous !" rétorqua Remus. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me retrouver impliqué dans cette histoire stupide en premier lieu ! Alors juste… casse-toi. Lâche-moi ! Je vais voir Dumbledore ! »

« Bien, » répondit froidement Sirius. « Va le dire à Dumbledore. Mais ne t'attends pas à me voir là la prochaine fois que tu te transformeras. »

Remus s'arrêté, à la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, se tournant pour dévisager Sirius.

Le regard dans les yeux de son ami était vide, trop calme. Remus frissonna involontairement.

« J'ai dit, ne t'attends pas à me voir près de toi la prochaine fois que tu te transformeras. Tu te souviens ce qui se passe quand tu es seul, non ? Tu te rappelles la manière dont tu te griffes, dont tu te mords, le fait que tu reviennes dégoulinant de sang à chaque fois. Sanglant et inconscient, pauvre petit loup-garou, seul et pathétique… »

« Sirius, arrête- » commença James. Il jetait des regards alternativement au dos tendu de Remus et au regard vide, presque dangereux, de Sirius.

« Ne serait-ce pas dommage si tu revenais de la cabane hurlante avec un membre en moins la prochaine fois ? parce que dans ton pauvre état démoniaque tu perds simplement le contrôle ? » chuchota Sirius. « Ca serait une tragédie, n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

« Sirius, ça suffit ! » s'exclama James violemment. « C'est bon, tu en as assez dit ! »

Remus ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il s'enfuit de la chambre et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Ignorant les regards du 'Potter fan club', il sortit en coup de vent à travers le portrait et fonça dans Lily Evans.

James regarda fixement la porte par laquelle Remus venait de sortir. Lentement, ses yeux parcoururent la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Sirius, qui le défiait du regard avec un air provocant.

« Quoi ? » lança sèchement sirius. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« C'était… bas, » murmura James. « C'était pas comme toi. »

« Et ? C'était vrai, non ? » grogna Sirius. « Il ne serait rien sans nous ! Tu te souviens comment il était quand nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois en première année, Prongs. Remus n'était rien d'autre qu'un… »

« Je m'en fous, Padfoot ! » rétorqua James. « C'est notre ami, maintenant, et tu lui dois des excuses. »

Sirius ria nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont James le regardait… c'était presque comme si son meilleur ami avait honte de lui, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. « Oh, allez, Prongs, tu sais que c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire- ».

« Va t'excuser, c'est tout, » répondit-il doucement, en regardant le sol.

Sirius soupira. « Ok »

* * *

« Potter… » demanda doucement Lily. « Quel est le problème ? »

Remus soupira. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas le dire à Lily. « Rien, » répondit-il, essayant de la repousser. Ca ne marcha pas.

« De toute évidence il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, » remarqua Lily, en haussant les sourcils. « Tu ne serais pas entrain de pleurer si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes pour Ja- moi, de toute façon ? » demanda Remus, en essayant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

A sa plus grande surprise, Lily rougit. « Et bien, um… Je suis une bonne amie de Remus, » marmonna-t-elle. « Et j'imagine que s'il vous aime tant… je peux bien essayer d'en faire autant. »

« Oh » dit Remus lentement, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus intelligent. Il resta juste là, debout, mal à l'aise, durant une minute. « Um. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Lily, alors ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis sourit. « Bien sûr. Alors ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler James ? »

Il ne l'entendit presque pas. Il était trop occupé à observer ses lèvres parfaites. Et comment ça serait si elles étaient pressées contre les siennes… il se frappa mentalement. 'Ne sois pas stupide, Remus ! Tu es supposé être Prongs là, tu te souviens ?'

« Potter ? » demanda Lily, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Bien sûr… Lily. Ca va bien." Il lui sourit timidement. C'était presque quand ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois. Remus sourit, se rappelant les timides conversations qu'ils avaient, et comment il se sentait sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la journée après.

Elle lui sourit aussi, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « A plus tard, alors, » et elle entra dans le trou du portrait que Remus avait laissé ouvert.

« Enfin ! » remarqua la Grosse Dame.

Remus eut un énorme sourire, juste imaginant… juste une seconde… comment ça serait de tomber à nouveau complètement amoureux de Lily Evans.

* * *

James prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il se préparait à s'approcher d'Evans. 'Non, c'est Lily, James. Remus l'appelle par son prénom, tu te souviens ?'

Elle était entourée par des livres et mâchouillait distraitement une mèche de cheveux. Elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise. James sourit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi détendu dans une bibliothèque.

« Lily » commença-t-il avec la voix douce de Remus.

Elle tourna la tête et son visage prit une expression blessée. « Salut » répondit-elle, se retournant vers ses livres.

'Qu'est-ce que dirait Moony dans ce genre de situation ?' de réprimanda-t-il. 'Quelque chose à propos de livres, j'en suis sûr…'

« Ca te dérange si je m'assieds là ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« La table ne m'appartient pas ».

James fronça les sourcils, confus. 'Attends… je pensais qu'elle était toujours gentille avec Remus ?' « Tu es entrain de lire, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

En entendant ça, Lily ferma son livre bruyamment. « D'accord. Vas-y, parle. Je sais que tu veux dire quelque chose, et je suis toute ouïe. Alors vas-y, commence à faire tes excuses. »

James la regarda, bouche grande ouverte. « Que… de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Lily le regarda les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! tu n'as pas idée de combien je m'inquiétais pour toi hier ? hein ? Et tu viens là, comme si tu ne te souvenais même pas de ce que tu as fait ! »

'ah oui ! Hier!' se rappela James, se frappant mentalement la tête. 'James Potter, tu es un imbécile.'

« Oui… pour hier… » commença James, nerveusement. Sa main monta automatiquement vers ses cheveux et il les décoiffa un peu. Lily haussa les sourcils. 'Oups' pensa james. 'Allez James, réfléchis !'

« Je, euh… hier j'étais…. » 'elle avait bien dit qu'elle avait cherché dans tout le château c'est ça ?' et il sourit quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « J'étais dans la salle sur demande ! »

« la quoi ? » demanda Lily d'un air soupçonneux.

« Et bien, il y a une salle à l'intérieur du château et… attends, pourquoi je t'explique tout ça ? » demanda James avec excitation. « Viens, je vais te la montrer ! »

« Remus, je fais déjà quelque chose, » soupira Lily en faisant un geste vague vers ses livres.

« oui, mais c'est ennuyeux ! Amusons-nous un peu ! » dit James. Il le regretta immédiatement en voyant la manière dont elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant. James sourit, hésitant. « Je… ce que je voulais dire c'est que… hem…. Nous sommes toujours entrain d'étudier, non ? Je veux dire, dans cette bibliothèque. Nous pourrions aller étudier autre part. Comme dans la salle sur demande. »

Lily continua à le regarder furieusement. « Je ne sais pas » finit-elle par dire. « Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé. »

« Je suis désolé » dit James rapidement. « Maintenant allons-y ! s'il te plait ? »

Lily soupira. « Bien. » Elle le laissa prendre sa main avec réticence, et l'entraîner vers la sortie.

* * *

Remus passa une main à travers ses cheveux. Il marchait à travers les couloirs, sans but. C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il garder sa relation avec Lily un secret maintenant ? James allait le découvrir, dans un corps comme dans l'autre. Et ensuite, que se passerait-il ? 

Il était entrain de marcher avec un air malheureux quand… « hey ! Prongs ! » l'interpella sa propre voix. Son vrai corps se dirigeait vers lui et… il sursauta. Et sa propre main tenait celle de Lily !

« H-Hey… » bégaya-t-il.

Lily sourit. « Salut… James »

« Lily ». il lui fit un bref signe de tête, puis regarda le vrai James à nouveau. James lui sourit, et il eut l'impression d'avoir un poids au fond de l'estomac. 'Il sait' pensa-t-il. 'Il sait et maintenant il est entrain de se moquer de moi. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit soudainement. « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. Désolé, Ev- Lily. Attends ! Peut-être que James pourrait te montrer la salle sur demande à la place ? » il lâcha la main de Lily et la poussa presque dans les bras de Remus. Leur souriant d'un air vaguement diabolique, il disparut avant que l'un d'entre eux ait la chance de dire quelque chose.

* * *

« Alors tu les as juste laissés ensemble dans le couloir ? » demanda Sirius, souriant.

James sourit fièrement. « Oui. Oui je l'ai fait » Il fronça des sourcils. « Je déteste l'idée d'eux deux seuls ensemble mais… C'est pour la bonne cause. »

« Oui ! » Le sourire de Sirius disparut soudainement. "Prongs, je pensais..."

« Oui ? »

« Moony. Je veux dire, pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Les deux-tiers des gars de cette école tueraient pour être toi. Même quelques serpentards en rêvent probablement la nuit. »

« Oui. » répondit James avec un sourire en coin. « Mais Moony est différent. Peut-être qu'il a peur que je lui abîme ses jolis neurones ou quelque chose.

Sirius rit. « Peut-être. Peut-être… »

oOo


End file.
